Skater Boy
by theperksofbluefood
Summary: Jack Brewer. Skater boy in a kickin' band who has just become a bit heartbroken. Kim Crawford, the new girl in town with a criminal record. So, what'll happen when these two collide? A lot of Kick, and some other romances as well. But mainly Kick. Not a song fic, but based off Avril Lavigne's Sk8er Boi. NOT A SONG FIC, I REPEAT, NOT A SONG FIC! T for kissing and fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, I'm a MAJOR Kick fan. **

**So, I'm making a Kick fanfic.**

**Problem? Deal with it.**

**Okay, so it kinda follows the plotline of the song Sk8er Boi by Avril Lavigne. It's not going to be a song fic, don't worry. Plus, it's going to stray from that plot a bit, but the concept is the same pretty much.**

**I know the beginning isn't all that great, but I'm just starting.**

**Trust me, it'll get WAYYYY better yo. (haha Jerry moment! XD)**

**Anywhoozle, if you love Kick, this is the story for you.**

**So, whatcha waiting for?**

**Read my Kick!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It, which is owned by Disney XD, nor do I own Sk8er Boi. Whomever produced it or whatever owns it. I also don't own anything I mention in this story like tv shows or songs or movies or brands. Welp that's it.**

**READ!**

* * *

**Chapter One: It's Not Like I Loved Her Or Anything**

* * *

**Jack Brewer's POV**

Science class. Everyone's least favorite subject but mine. Well, it's not _really _my favorite subject, it's really just my lab partner I like. See, at the beginning of the year, we were assigned partners for the whole year. And I, being the lucky guy I am, got my long time crush, Lindsey.

See, I've known Lindsey for years. And I've had a crush on her since she started middle school with me. But the real kicker is...I'd never talked to her.

Sure, we'd say hey to each other in the hallways and stuff, but before this year, my sophomore year in high school, I'd never had a _real _converation with her.

Anyway, I was heading there right now. Science class, I mean. As per usual, I skipped happily through the threshold and into the classroom, taking my seat at the previously-empty desk in the middle of the classroom. Just then, my friend Jerry walked in.

I've known Jerry since kindergarden. He'd been teasing a bunch of girls and they started throwing their lunch at him. I'd seen it and jumped in front of him like a hero or something. We've been friends ever since.

Jerry sat down in the lab table next to the one Lindsey and I shared. "Hey what a do, Jack?"

"Nothing. Waiting for Lindsey, as usual." Jerry smirked. "Ahhh J-man's got it bad! You better cherish it for now, though. I heard a rumor that Mrs. M is moving all of our seats today."

Oh no. Mrs. Manson, or Mrs. M as Jerry calls her, was our science teacher. Lindsey and I only sat by each other in this class! Man, I hope we don't move seats! Lindsey and I talk a lot during science!

"Bro, it's okay! Don't have a panic attack! It's gonna be okay! Besides, she texts you and stuff right? It's not like a seat change is going to ruin your friendship with her!" I sighed.

"You know, this actually may be the first time you've been right, Jer. Thanks man." I smiled, and we did our handshake.

Lindsey walked in then, and man, I swear, my heart stopped. Her hair seemed to be moving like a models would in some hair product commercial. Her flaws looked to be none, and she was smiling and talking to a friend. I sighed at the sight of her.

"Jack! Hello? Earth to J-man!" Jerry snapped in my face. I came out of my daze. "What?" I asked him. He looked from me to Lindsey. "Man, you have it bad. Just tell her how you feel man!"

I sighed. "I can't, Jer."

"Can't what?" Lindsey asked, sliding into her chair next to me. "Uh..." Jerry said stupidly.

"W-w-well, I can't...uh...I can't dance. I was just asking Jerry for lessons."

"Oh, okay. Hey, I heard we may be moving seats today! I hope it's not true! You're like, my best friend in this class!" I smiled.

"Yeah, same here." Jerry punched me. "I mean, besides you man. You are always right here," I said, beating the right side of my chest. Lindsey giggled. "Jack, you're heart beat comes from right here." She moved my hand to the left side of my chest.

"Oh," I said, blushing slightly. Lindsey smiled, and turned away at her vibrating phone.

"Hang on, I gotta take this." She took her phone in her hands and started to talk to whomever was on the other side of the line.

Jerry waggled his eyebrows. "What?" I asked him. He shrugged. "I think she digs you, bro." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, right. Now shhhh someone will hear!"

He put up his hands and turned to the front.

Just as Lindsey ended her phone call, the bell rang.

Mrs. Manson rushed in then, and smiled at the class.

"Sorry, everyone. I was just attending to a new student we're receiving in our class next week. Anyway, hello class!"

"Hey Mrs. M!" Jerry yelled from his seat next to Milton Krumpnick, who was a nerd friend of ours. He didn't know how to skate or play an instrument, so when we played he just watched us. He did know karate, however, and attended the Bobby Wasabi dojo with Jerry, me, and a couple other people.

Mrs. Manson scowled at Jerry, who was one of her least favorite students. "Anyway, the rumor that we're moving seats today is not true."

I silently woooo'd Jerry style.

"But, we are, however, moving soon, so I wouldn't get too comfortable."

The class groaned.

"Anyway, today we are learning about..."

I tuned her out and all I heard was the charlie brown woooh wow woooh sounds. I spent the class looking at Lindsey.

Man, she was beautiful. She was staring down at her phone the whole time, which was fine by me. I didn't want her to know I was staring at her.

That'd be embarassing.

**(I decided to skip the whole rest of the class, because I couldn't think of anything else to put, so yeah.)**

At lunch, I sat at the lunch table with my good friends Jerry, Milton, Eddie (who used to do Karate with us, but stopped going because he fell in love with dance), Brody, Allen, and Jake. Some of them had girlfriends, and we also had a lot of girls who were just friends with all of us, but they were all doing some club thing during lunch today, so it was just us guys today.

Allen, Brody, Jake, Jerry, and I were all in a band called "Jab." We came up with the name when we realized that all our names started with J, A, and B. It'd be weird to call us "JJJAB", or "BAJJJ," or something weird like that, so Jab was the best we could come up with.

Eddie and Milton liked to watch us, which was cool with us, because they were our friends, you know? Eddie skated as well, which was cool.

We were talking about some band things when Lindsey walked by with her friends. Now the thing about her friends and me was simple; they hate me. Always have and always will.

Don't ask me why. I couldn't tell you.

As they walked by, I couldn't help but stare at Lindsey's perfection. Jerry coughed. "Dude, you're drooling." My eyes widened and I wiped of the little bit of drool that'd come out of my mouth.

The guys laughed. Suddenly, Lindsey and her group came over to us.

"Hey losers," said Sadie, one of Lindsey's best friends. I seriously had no idea why Lindsey was friends with girls like this, but hey, I'm not her, I can't judge for her.

"Hey, whatado, girls?" Jerry said, placing his van's on the table. Most of them crinkled their noses in disgust. Of what, I couldn't tell you. It was either his cheesy pick up line, or his smelling and gross sneakers.

"Yeah, no. Not interested," Sadie said, scoffing at Jerry. Jerry just shrugged, as he was used to it by now. "What can we do ya for?" Asked Eddie.

Another one of the girls, Kelly, rolled her eyes. "What you can _do _is tell your boy Jack to lay off our girl, you got that?"

My eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, looking at Lindsey, who was biting her lip and giving me an _I'm sorry _face.

"I _mean," _Kelly said, "Lindsey? NOT. INTERESTED! So you can stop staring at her in class and texting her and attempting to flirt with her in your emo skater boy way and just leave her alone."

I glared at Lindsey. "Really? So, I should just not even acknowledge her anymore? I should pretend she doesn't exist?" Kelly and the others besides Lindsey nodded.

"Okay, if that's what she wants. Besides, it'll be easy." Lindsey looked hurt at that statement, but Sadie just smiled.

"So we're at an agreement? No talky talky to the pretty girl who's wayyy out of your league?" she asked me. I nodded. "It's been made pretty clear to me she isn't interested. So yeah, sure. Whatever."

Lindsey looked like she was about to cry, but was trying to hide it. She was doing a pretty good job, actually. The other girls, there were maybe 4 of them, clapped. "Good," Kelly said. "Bye now."

They walked off, Lindsey giving me a pleading look. But, I just ignored it. She didn't want me, that's fine. I'll just find some other girl to crush on for 3 years and get heart broken by them.

I turned back to the guys, who were giving me sympathetic looks. "Bro, you okay?" Brody asked. I nodded.

"It's cool. I knew it'd never happen anyway." I said, taking a bite of my apple.

They just kept looking at me like I was a puppy who'd just been punched.

"Guys, really! It's fine." I shrugged. "It's not like we were going out or anything. Or that I was in love with her or anything. Besides, she's not the only hot girl in this school. I mean, have you _seen _Donna?"

Jerry punched my arm. "Yeah, there's my J-man!" I smiled, and we continued eating lunch.

And the truth was...I did think I was going to be alright.

I mean, I say what I feel. And, truthfully, I was okay. So one girl that I liked didn't like me back. It's cool, I mean, if she didn't want to be with me she wasn't worth my time. I wanted someone who'd love me back.

I hope I find her soon.

* * *

**Yo! Hey it's theperksofbluefood here! How was that chapter? Good? Great? Give me a review! A story follow! A favorite! Do as you please! Thanks for reading.**

**You know, I'm in such a great mood today. I'm going to start writing chapter two right now! It'll be up by tomorrow night in America, promise!**

**Well, deuces!**

**~theperksofbluefood.**

**PS:**

**Some people were wondering if I was a guy or a girl. **

**Bro, I'm a girl. I'm just a boyish girl. A tomboy. That's how I live! **

**Anyway, off to write chapter two!**


	2. Bus Drama

**Yeah so HEY! It's theperksofbluefood! How've you been? Good? ME TOO! **

**Haha, so ya'll ready for another update?**

**You know you are!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' It. If I did, Leo and Olivia would be kissing from episode one! Hahahaha**

**Just saying.**

**NOW READ MY BLUE OREOS! READ THE FICTION!**

**This is a week after 'the incident.'**

**Just so you know, Kim is NOT Emo, even though she seems like it in this chapter.**

**She's actually going to be pretty girly in later chapters.**

**But in this one, she's a bit like a person who goes into hot topic all the time (which I do, so I'm not discriminating)**

**But yeah, she'll get the California feel in like the next chapter.**

**So yeah, off you are to read!**

**KICK!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Bus Drama**

* * *

**Kim Crawford's POV**

New town, new life. I'm going to be attending Seaford High in the small town of Seaford, where there's only one starbucks and absolutely _no_ bagels. I don't know how my parents expect me to live here. I mean, I grew up in New York City, where there was noise everywhere and the only small thing there was, was an apartment! Here in Seaford, the nights are noiseless and it's no where near cold! I hate the heat! It's always winter in NY, but here, it's summer 24/7. I hate California, I hate my parents, I hate my aunt, I hate EVERYTHING!

I mean, shipping me off to live with my aunt because I had a _little _problem with a teacher that ended up with the gym catching on fire is no reason to send me off to live with my 'Aunt Laura.' I hadn't even known I'd had an aunt in California until there was a plane ticket to LAX in my hand and a bag in my other.

On the bright side, I was staying with my cousin Grace, who was Aunt Laura's daughter. She was really nice, and we shared a room. I'd only been her a week, and she'd been telling me about the high school I'd be going to, Seaford High. She said she had amazing friends, some of which had a band. I was quite interested in that, seeing as I'd left my old band behind in New York. I was a guitarist, and a singer as well. We'd been 'Danger of a Stranger.' We had great music, and I'd loved to play with them, but then I blew up a gym. That can kinda put a burn in your relationship, and it didn't look good for the band, so they'd kicked me out.

Losers.

She told me about the teachers, and who to stay away from, who to hang with, all the clubs, the guys, the food, and stuff like that.

Wanna know my opinion on the whole thing?

Honestly, Grace is probably the only thing I like so far in this town, besides my Aunt, who's pretty cool if you ask me.

Aunt Laura had had to get me signed up for Seaford, and I'd been accepted over this weekend, so I'd be attending starting today. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm not happy to be going into school. Sure, I'm a pretty good student, if never dropping below an A- is good. It's not that I'm bad a school; it's that I don't like it. But I'll do the work anyway. It's not like I _want _to fail or anything. That'd be stupid.

"KIM!" Grace yelled at me through the bathroom door. "Hurry up with your hair! I need to pee!"

I laughed, and unplugged the straightener. I opened the door and walked out. "It's all yours."

She smiled gratefully and ran inside, slamming the door. I chuckled.

"Okay, what to wear..." I went toward the closet me and Grace now shared. Don't worry, it's a pretty big closet. It's a walk in, so Grace has one side, I have the other. I rifled through the clothes on my side a couple minutes before deciding on my faded red shirt that said "Rebel" across the top, my black and white skinny vertical striped skinny jeans, black vans, and leather jacket. Once I got dressed, I walked downstairs for breakfast.

As I was sitting down, Grace gave me a look. "What?" I asked her.

"There is no way in hell you are going to school in _that_!" I shrugged at her, looking down at it. "What's wrong with my outfit?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Kim, this isn't New York, this is California. Leather is sooo out, along with skinny jeans! Okay, I'm soooo taking you shopping this weekend!" I shrugged, sitting down.

"You can't make me change." I said. She sighed.

"At least take off the jacket? For me?" She gave me puppy dog eyes.

Aw crap. I was so getting back at her for this.

"Fine!" I shrugged the jacket off and drapped it over my chair. "Happy?"

"I'd be better if you just wore something of mine."

"I'm good, thanks." I grabbed the lucky charms from the pantry and poured me a bowl.

"So, Grace, where's Aunt Laura?"

"She's at work. She has to go in early during the weekdays. She'll be home around 3ish, which is like an hour after school ends. No worries."

Then, she looked up at the time. "OH FUDGE CAKES, WE HAVE TO GO! THE BUS IS GONNA BE AT THE CORNER IN LIKE 4 MINUTES AND THE BUS WAITS FOR NO ONE!"

I sighed, pushing my bowl away from me. "Okay, let's go."

I grabbed my skateboard and my smiley face backpack and sped down the street, following my running cousin out the door.

The bus stop was about a 3 minute run/skate from the house, so we made it with one minute to spare.

"Phew!" Grace said as we reached the bench. There were about 6 other kids there, all waiting for the bus.

"Oh, Kim, I sit with my friends on the bus. You want to sit with us?"

I shrugged. "Whatever."

Grace began to look around. "Hm...that's funny. Where's Jack and Brody?"

I looked at her questioningly. "Who're they?"

The bus turned the corner and started heading toward the stop then. "My friends...they're usually here by no- oh there they come."

There were two guys skating ferociously down the street toward us, going very fast.

They neared us, and were about 5 feet away when one skated over a rock and came flying at me.

"GAH!" I yelled as he landed on me, making me fall to the ground and hit my head.

After a few seconds, my eyes came into focus. There was a pair of the most beautiful eyes staring down at me. They were green with golden specks in them, and I felt like I was falling into them.

"S-sorry." he said, unmoving. I just stared at him. "Uh..." I just stared into his eyes. I felt like I should say something, like how it was okay or that his eyes were beautiful, but all that came out was, "Could you get off me?"

"Oh right, sorry!" He scrambled up from on top of me, and Grace came racing to my side.

"KIM! Are you okay? Did you hit your head? Can you see? How many fingers am I holding up? Do you think you need a hospita-"

"GRACE! I'm fine!" I said, getting off the ground. I rubbed the back of my head. "I'll have a headache for the first two periods, but I'm cool." She smiled. "Good. I can't have my cousin going to the hospital before school even starts!"

"Wait..._this _is your cousin?" The guy who hadn't run into me asked. She nodded. "Kim, this is Brody and Jack. Brody and Jack, this is my cousin Kim."

"Uh, hey." I gave a small wave.

Just then, the bus honked. "We'd better go! He'll leave us!" Grace ran onto the bus, the guy who hadn't bumped into me following close behind her. I picked up my board. "Let's go, what-ever-your-name-is. Don't want to be late."

I walked quickly to the bus, and looked around for an empty seat. There was one, in the front, away from Grace. She gave me a sympathetic look, but I just waved it off. "Man," I said, sitting in the two person seat. The guy sat down right beside me, and the bus started rolling.

"Jack." the guy said from beside me.

"What?" I asked him.

"My name? It's Jack." I nodded. "Oh. Okay. So, 'Jack', do you just not like me or do you usually run into girls when you first meet them?" He blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just trying not to miss the bus." I shrugged. "Hey, it' happens. You know how many people I've hit trying to catch the subway?" He looked at me curiously.

"You board?" I pulled up my board from under me. "Since I was 10." I said. He nodded. "Cool. So, uh, Kim. You came from New York?" I nodded. "Yeah. Grace tell you?"

He nodded back. "Mhmm. She also told me you were in a band and that you blew up a gym. I didn't know if I could believe it, though." I scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He held up his hands. "I'm not trying to be rude or anything. I'm just saying, you don't look like the type of girl to blow up buildings. Then again...no one does."

I stared at him. "You're kinda weird, you know that?"

"Weird? Girl I'm fabulous!" He flipped back his longish hair. I giggled. "Cute." I said. He shrugged. "I try."

The bus pulled up to the school, and Jack and I stepped off and waited for Brody, Grace, and who ever else we may be waiting for.

"So, Jack. You're in a band?" He nodded. "We're called Jab."

"What kind of music do you guys play?" I asked him, genuinely curious.

"I don't know if we really fall into a certain genre. We kinda do a lot of everything. Some R&B, some Emo Pop, a lot of Rock, stuff like that." I nodded. "That sounds like Danger of a Stranger." He looked at me. "Who's that?"

I smiled slightly. "My old band. We were pretty good, actually. Wanna hear?" He shrugged. "Sure." I pulled out my iPhone and unlocked it, scrolling through my apps to my music app.

I gave him a headphone, and he put it in his ear. I put the other in my ear and pressed play on our song Brick By Boring Brick

**(This song is not mine. It belongs to Hailey Williams and Paramore, and all rights go to them and whomever produced the song.)**

_She lives in a fairytale, some where too far for us to find,_

_forgotten the taste and smell of a world that she's left behind,_

_It's all about the exposure, the lens I told her,_

_the angles are all wrong now she's ripping wings off of butterflies,_

_Keep your feet on the ground,_

_when your heads in the clouds,_

_Well go get your shovel, _

_and we'll dig a deep hole!_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle,_

_Go get your shovel, and we'll dig a deep hole,_

_To bury the castle, bury the castle,_

_buuu da da bu da da da da!_

Halfway through the song, Brody and Grace and a bunch of other people got off the bus.

"Finally! I thought you'd died or something back there!" I said, taking the ear bud out and letting Jack finish the song. One of the guys, a cuteish Latino guy wearing the most amazing shoes ever- black vans- walked up to Jack and yelled, "WOOOOOO," in the ear with no earbud.

The others, maybe 5 people, looked at me curiously.

"So...uh, who're all these people you're surrounding me with, Grace?" I asked her.

Her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I'm SOOOO SORRY! Guys, this is Kim, my cousin. Kim, this is Jerry," she pointed to the Latino, "Milton," she pointed to a scrawny kid in glasses who could be cute with a few touch ups, "Brody, whom you kinda met earlier, Eddie, and this is Allen. There's also Jake, Julie, and Kaite that hang out with us, but they come here early for soccer." I nodded.

"Uh, cool. So, uh, where to I get my schedule and stuff? Or do I just wonder the school and pretend I know what I'm doing?" Jack and Eddie snorted.

"Uh...here I'll take you," volunteered Jack. I looked over at him curiously. I mean, I kinda just met him, and he was offering to help me. He looked over at me and smiled a smile I bet most girls fainted over. Somehow, I found myself saying, "Sure, I guess. Whatever." I even gave him a small smile in return.

What is getting into me!?

Grace looked from Jack to me, then back to Jack, and nodded to herself as if confirming something. She had a mischievous look on her face, and it was quite frightening. I mean, I've seen some pretty frightening things in my life, but this...it made me want to lock up all of my prized possessions.

"Uh, well, I guess we'll be going then. Nice meeting you all!" I waved and Jack grabbed my wrist. "Come on, Blondie. Let's go." I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "Whatever," I said as he dragged me to the office.

**Grace's POV**

As I watched Jack and Kim walk away, I grinned to myself.

"What?" Brody asked me. I shrugged. "I just think...I think Jack's going to be okay." He stared at me for a moment, then nodded, looking back over at Kim and Jack.

"Yeah, he just might."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter Two is up! I don't feel like I did a very good job on the Jack/Kim interaction...and I'm sorry Kim's a bit hot topic billboardgirlish. She'll get girlier, I promise.**

**Well, until next time my blue oreos,**

**~theperksofbluefood**


	3. Who to Friend, or who Not to Friend

**Yay! Chapter Three time! Thanks for all the reviews. A couple of them made me smile and laugh! So thanks guys!**

**Also, if you would, follow me on instagram.**

**I'd make a fandom account, but I deleted all of my accounts and I tried to make a new one and it said that I'd "Made too many on this device."**

**So I only have a personal. Go figure :(**

**Anywhoozle, my IG is snowingintexas**

**Mwahaha, anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kickin' it, Eddie would still be part of the cast **

* * *

**Chapter Three: Who to Friend, or who Not to Friend**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

****Jack dragged me to the office, which was near the middle of the school on the first floor.

"Wouldn't an office usually be by an entrance?" I asked Jack. He shrugged. "This is Seaford. Nothing's normal here." I nodded, and we walked into the office.

The office had this cozy feel to it, if you know what I mean. The rug was polka-dotted with colors such as purple, pink, blue, and green. Someone had placed pictures of family members and students all around on the blue walls, and there was a purple couch near the door for people who were waiting to sit upon. The desk, which was green, was vacant, and the laptop that sat on it had a red case with loony toons stickers all over it. There was funky decor, like a zebra lamp with that pink fuzzy stuff on the rim, and a vase that looked like it'd been bejeweled by a second grader. It didn't even feel like an office; if felt like a teenagers room.

"Nice," I said, and Jack chuckled. "The office doubles as a psychologist's office. Our principle is also a bit...childish. But she's pretty cool. I mean, she doesn't get me in trouble for half the things I do." I raised an eyebrow. "Such as?"

Just then, a man walked in. "Oh...it's you, Brewer. What'd you do this time? School hasn't even started for the day, boy! And dragging this lovely lady into it! Ridiculous!" He eyed me closely. "Do you even go to this school?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Jack beat me to it. "She's new. And no, I'm not in trouble, just helping out a friend." The man looked Jack up and down.

"Ah, Well, I am Vice Principle Wilkes. And, I assume you are Kimberly Crawford, our new transfer from New York, am I correct?" The man asked as he sat in the blue chair behind the desk. I nodded, and the man pulled out a file. "I've taken the liberty of reading your record. It's quite a page turner, Miss Crawford. Please, have a seat." He gestured to the couch, and Jack and I both took a seat.

"Well...it's not as bad as it looks. Some of those things were...accidents." Mr. Wilkes smiled grimly.

"Really," Mr. Wilkes asked me, opening the file. "It says here you once kicked a police officer and tried to run with handcuffs on your hands." I bit my lip.

"In my defense, I didn't even do anything. I didn't want to be taken to jail or juvy or whatever for something I didn't do." I said as Jack looked at me in bewilderment.

"And, Miss Crawford, was beating up the manager of jcpenny with a railing an accident?" I sunk in my seat. "The sign outside had said that they were having a sale. There was no sale." Mr. Wilkes nodded.

"Mhmm...well, Mr. Brewer, you can leave now. I have some things I need to discuss with Kimberly here." I cringed at hearing my whole name as Jack got up. "Well...by Kim. See ya later, I guess," I nodded at him as he opened the door and walked out.

Mr. Wilkes went to the door and put up a sign in the door that said, "Do not disturb."

"So," he said, sitting down in his chair again, "I see you've met Jack Brewer." I nodded. "Uh...yeah. He's my cousin's friend."

He nodded. "Ah, Grace Daniel, am I correct?" I nodded. **(Hey, I think I said her aunt's last name was something else. If I did, let me know so I can change it. Thanks!) **"Yep, that'd be my cousin. She introduced me to a couple people this morning." He nodded.

"Uh...Miss Crawford, given your 'criminal record', I don't think it's..._wise _to interact with such people." I looked at the man in astonishment. "You can't tell me who to or who to not be friends with, Mr. Wilkes," I said sternly.

He began to curl his mustache using his index finger and thumb. "I see. Well, here is your schedule, Miss Crawford. And your locker number. Might I suggest picking your friends wisely. Don't want to move schools again, do you?" He gave me a look most people would cower from, but I just smiled. "Of course not, _sir,_" I responded, taking my bag and my board in my hands and walking out, my schedule stuffed in my back pocket next to my phone.

I found Jack, Grace, and the others at the front entrance. "Hey! How'd it go?" I shrugged. "You know, adults trying to control their students. Same old story, different town." Grace nodded. "Jack says Mr. Wilkes was being a bit harsh to you." I shrugged. "I'm used to it by now." Jack smiled a bit at me.

"Sure sounded like it, from what Mr. Wilkes was saying." I shrugged. "I'm a hard person to control. Adults need to know it and respect it." Grace shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?" I shrugged.

"Oh yeah! Can I see your schedule?" she asked me. I nodded, pulling the crumpled paper from my back pocket, which had my schedule and my locker number typed neatly in black ink on it.

"YES! We have every class but PE and science together! This is going to be great!" Grace tackled me into a hug, and I tried to push her off. "Grace...I don't like to be touched! GRACE GET OFF ME!" The guys all laughed as I pushed my cousin off me.

"Grace!" I yelled at her as everyone cracked up. She smiled innocently. "What?" She asked me. I rolled my eyes.

"So, who else do I share a class with?" I asked everyone, taking the schedule from Grace and passing it around to everyone.

I ended up having 3 classes with Brody, 2 with Allen, 4 with Eddie and Milton, 6 with Grace And all of them with Jerry and...Jack.

I don't know what it was about that boy, but there was something that just drew me to him. Was it his panda-shaped green eyes? His brown hair that almost touched his shoulders? His smile? I didn't know, but something about seeing him made me smile.

And I'd only known him for 30 minutes!

"OH LOOK! HERE'S THE REST OF US!" Grace shouted, which made some people turn and glare at her. There were 3 people coming toward us. One guy and two girls. One girl was wearing glasses and had freckles across her nose. The other was a brunet with hair that fell in curls that framed her face. The guy was tall, his blonde hair swept JB style over his eyes.

"Hey guys!" the girl with the glasses said. Milton, who was right next to me, looked like he was about to faint at the sight of her. I looked from him to her, then back to him, and smiled to myself. Aw.

"Hey Jake, Julie, Katie. I want you to meet my cousin Kim! Kim, this is Jake, Julie, and Katie." I gave a small smile and waved at them. "Hey." I said.

Just then the bell rang.

"Time for class. Here, Kim, Jack and I will take you to first period!" Jerry said, smiling and grabbing my hand. "I don't like being touched," I said, pulling my arm away.

"You didn't say that when Jack grabbed your hand earlier," Grace said in my ear, and I smacked her arm.

"I wasn't thinking about it then!" I said, as Jack cocked an eyebrow at me. I gave him a small smile. "Welp, I gotta stop by my locker first, Jerry," I said, and he nodded. "What number?" he asked as we walked into the school, the whole group dispersing and going their appointed directions. Jack was on side of me, Jerry on the other.

"394." I told him. He smiled. "Haha, the irony. Hey Jack, she's right between us!" I rolled my eyes.

"Nice. Show me where it is?" Jerry nodded. "Sure, let's go."

I let him lead me to the locker, no skin contact of course. I opened the locker and put my bag in it. It already had books in it, surprisingly. I pulled my gym clothes, a pair of black nike shorts, green and pink nike shoes, and a green t-shirt.

"Okay, let's go," I said, slamming my locker shut and letting the boys lead me to the gym.

Little did I know that gym class was going to be the start of something new.

* * *

**How'd you like it? Was it okay? Sorry, I'm not the best writer. If you see anything, let me know.**

**By the way, yes, that last line is a HSM reference.**

**Though I'm a tomboy, I'm a disney chick as well.**

**Well, tell me how it is. **

**So sorry it's short!**

**Oh, and make sure you follow my IG, snowingintexas**

**Feel free to ask me questions on .**

**My account is /snowingintexas**

**Welp, that's it. Deuces, my blue oreos.**

**~theperksofbluefood**


End file.
